I Write Sins, Not Tragedies
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: No puedo evitar escuchar un intercambio de palabras: "Qué hermosa boda, que hermosa boda!" le dice una dama de honor a un camarero. "Si, pero que pena, que pena que la novia del pobre novio es una prostituta." (based on I write sins not tragedies by panic! At the disco)


Brick apagó el televisor y cerró los ojos con tal furia que juraría que en cualquier momento la incinera.

Sabía perfectamente qué día era hoy a pesar de lo mucho que había intentado olvidarlo en toda la semana, lo sabía aunque se haya golpeado la cabeza contra la pared millones de veces planteándose por qué había sido tan cobarde y estúpido, aunque haya quemado cada una de las cosas que hay en su casa que le recuerden a esa condenada mujer.

Imagínese, caminando por los pasillos de la iglesia, se escucha una dama de honor que le dice a un mesero "¡Qué hermosa boda!"

Sí, qué hermosa boda... Lástima que la novia es una PUTA.

Blossom Utonio, la mujer más malditamente sexy e inteligente que habrá conocido, sacada del mismo infierno, Brick podía jurar que Him la puso así de buena para arruinarle su (ya jodida) existencia. Tallada por los mismos dioses, la manera en que la rosadita se alteraba y lo contradecía en absolutamente todo lo que el decía lo volvía loco. Ella lo enfermaba de algo terminal, de algo que nunca pudo explicar.

Se negaba a decir que era amor, pero ya pudo notar que lo que tenía no era simple calentura cuando comenzó a ver lo bien que se sentía estar a su lado y como lo sacaba de sí verlo con el estúpido de Dexter.

¡Que no te quiere, macho! ¡No seas idiota! ¿Adivina quién derrite el hielo? El fuego, ¿Quién es el fuego? ¡Yo!

Pegó un grito de frustración, maldita perra mentirosa, ¡eso era! Una perra mentirosa. Podía jurar que ella en los ocho años de relación con el friki habrá fingido más orgasmos que el en toda su puta historia, y ¡anda! ¡Si es que tienen sexo! Porque habrá una razón para que Blossom, la líder, rompa sus votos yéndose a buscar a un "criminal de pacotilla".

—"te amo", "te amo también" –imitó la conversación para luego fruncir el ceño y sacar un whisky tamaño baño, el científico tenía más cuernos que un toro y la rosadita no era más que una zorra que le alimentaba las ilusiones.

Recordó la vez en que anunció su compromiso hace cuatro meses y se odió por ser tan cobarde, porque la quería, la quería con toda su alma y corazón y la idea de perderla en los brazos de un humano le daban ganas de cabecear una bala.

Una zorra cínica, la odiaba, mierda que lo hacía... Porque él fue el primero al que rompió el corazón.

Jo, maldito karma.

Pero, bueno, lo veremos de esta manera, su matrimonio está a salvo y él no la necesitaba. ¡Qué se jodan las Powerpuff! Y qué se joda ella, y sus piernas, su pelo, sus caderas...

* * *

—¿Acaso nunca escucharon lo de cerrar la puta puerta? –Brick interrumpió la boda y revoleó la botella que tenía en la mano. Los invitados lo miraban impactados y Blossom estaba que quería que se la coma la tierra.

Es que ni siquiera estaba abierta la puerta, la había destrozado.

Mientras caminaba hacia el altar, agarró la champaña que tenía el mesero para el brindis, la destapó y se la bajó de un trago. En cuanto llegó, la cazó de la cadera y le plantó el beso más puro y sincero que alguien podía dar. Y, aunque se resistió, Blossom cedió a los brazos de su amado.

A los brazos de aquél egocéntrico, gallina y cabrón de Brick Him.

Sintieron que no había nadie más que ellos, que estaban en un vacío cósmico que se llenaba solo con ellos. Tan distintos pero tan iguales, hielo y fuego, se unían por primera vez en un lazo que nadie podría desatar.

Y MENOS UN ESTÚPIDO HUMANO (palabras del rowdy).

Se separaron y en un agitado aliento a alcohol, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos sinceros y brillosos, le declaró su amor en un profundo "Tu eres mía, yo soy tuyo".

Y QUE LE PARTA UN RAYO SI NO LO ERA, FRENTE A DIOS, HIM, Y LAS PUTAS LEYES DE ESTE GOBIERNO DE MIERDA (palabras del anárquico rowdy, de nuevo)

Le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Dexter que tragó en seco, luego arrancó el ramo de los brazos de Blossom y la cargó cual pluma para darle un beso en la cabeza y salir volando.

Estúpidos, impulsivos, egocéntricos, y cobardes, eso eran los rowdys.

Zorras cínicas, depresivas y mentirosas, eso eran las powerpuff girls.

—Basta de juegos Brick.

—¿Qué? –paró en seco.

—No soy tu juguete.

—Vamos, Bloss... ¿Me lo vas a hacer decir? Después de todo el escándalo que hice.

—¿El qué?

—Y se supone que eres la más lista –sintió un golpe en su cabeza para luego volver a observar a aquellos ojos rosados brillar en furia... Y pena –. Vamos, rosadita, lo sabes desde que éramos niños, ¿por qué crees que te odio tanto?

—No entiendo –soltó un largo suspiro y (dejando su orgullo todavía más de lado) le habló:

—Me vas a hacer actuar como un estúpido y asqueroso humano con sus cursilerías, pero solo si así me crees... Te amo Blossom, te amo más que a mi puta vida y estoy condenadoa hacerlo por toda mi puta historia porque todo lo que necesito eres tú.

La líder lo miró impactada y luego se lanzó a los brazos del rowdy, plantándole un beso sincero y duradero, que significaba el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida.

"Una tragedia para la pareja" dijeron los medios al relatar el ya acontecido escándalo.

Tsk, si tan sólo supieran que Brick escribía pecados, no tragedias.

* * *

 **Dedicado a Cono, ya que la historia fue inspirada en "Tiempo", historia herrrmosa que me dedicó hace rato, escuché ésta canción y se me vino a la mente esa parte. Gracias por todo cari, muchos besos y espero que te guste!**


End file.
